Yoshi Shoots The Moon
by firedragon24k
Summary: This story is inspired by one of my favorite games, Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door.


**This story is inspired by one of the chapters in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door.**

It's a cold day at Fahr Outpost where Yoshi was making snow angels of himself. He smiled to himself and said, "Wow, I love snow angels. It makes me feel like a kid once again. I wish I can shoot myself to the moon once again just like in my Crystal Star adventure with Mario. That will be so cool."

Just then, he saw the mayor of the town and said, "Are you Yoshi?"

Yoshi replied and said, "Yes, that'll be me. So, what seems to be the situation, mayor?"

"We have the Big Bomb Cannon ready to blast you to the moon but, we need General White and the cannon manual so we can be ready for your new adventure. Can you find them for me please?"

"Don't worry, mayor. I'll find them and I'll be blasting off in no time. I'll be right back!"

So Yoshi searched all across Rogueport for the cannon manual but, it's not there. Yoshi checked Poshley Heights and said, "Goldbob, do you have the cannon manual so I can be blasted to the Moon?"

Goldbob agreed and gave him the manual. Then Yoshi said, "Thanks, that's just what I need for the cannon. Now to find General White and then, I'm off to the moon. Let's go find that general."

So Yoshi searched all across Rogueport and began his search for General White. He checked high and low but, he's not in any of these locations. So he kept on going until he said, "He's not in any of these locations. There is only one more place I haven't checked and that is Fahr Outpost. If I could find the general, then I'll be sure that I'll be going to the Moon. To Fahr Outpost!"

Yoshi used his Warp Pipe and teleported to Fahr Outpost to find the general. He checked the sign on the door and Yoshi said, "General White's House. That must be it! The general must be in there. Let's go inside and find the general."

So Yoshi got inside and saw that General White was sleeping in his bed. Yoshi thought for a moment and said, "_What am I going to do? Jumping won't wake him up and so does my eggs. I guess that leaves the Bob-omb. Maybe that will wake him up. After all, Fahr Outpost is home of the Bob-ombs. Well, let's try it!_"

Using his thought, Yoshi took out his Bob-omb from his red pad and began to wind up. When Yoshi was finished winding up, the fuse on the Bob-omb began to burn. Then he placed it next to General White and decided to watch it explode outside. Yoshi walked outside and said, "I hope this plan works! When the fuse reaches the Bob-omb, it will explode and General White will be awake! Here it comes…"

When the fuse gets closer to the Bob-omb, Yoshi covered his ears and waited for the explosion. Then he counted, "3, 2, 1..."

And then, the Bob-omb exploded on General White. Yoshi's plan worked successfully! Yoshi went inside and saw that the general was wide awake. General White laughed and said, "Wow, I liked that explosion and it makes me feel better! Thanks for waking me up, Yoshi. I was looking for that plan and you did it. Now, what do you want."

"I want you to blast me to the moon and I have this cannon manual for you. Now, is that everything?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes, now we can blast you! You tell the mayor that the cannon is ready! I'll see you there!"

"Alright! Now I'm ready to go! To the mayor!"

So Yoshi ran to the mayor and the mayor said, "Is the big bomb cannon online?"

"That's a yes! I got General White and the cannon manual. The big bomb cannon is a go!" Yoshi replied with a thumbs up.

"Hip hip hooray! The cannon is a go! Thanks, Yoshi! Now, if you follow me to the cannon, we can blast you out of here. Follow me, Yoshi!"

"OK!"

So the mayor followed Yoshi to the cannon and the mayor said, "You stand here."

Yoshi agreed as the hidden door opened up. Then Yoshi fell in.

Then the mayor told General White, "Is the Big Bomb Cannon ready?"

"Yes! Leave it to me! Now men, you know the drill! Start loading the cannon and let's blast Yoshi to the Moon! Now, take your positions, everyone!"

"Yes, sir!" the bombs agreed.

Then General White and the Bob-ombs went to the hut, which is the control room. General White said, "Bring the guidance system online, please."

"Bringing system online… system now online, general!"

"Now I need a system check!"

"Checking systems… all clear, general!"

"Very good! Now, let's do it! Prepare for detonation sequence!" General White said as the alarm sounded.

Then, the general continued and said, "Open the outer hatch and the inner shutter!"

The outer hatch opened up, revealing more high tech equipment. Then, even more hatches opened up and the cannon is deep in the ground.

"Elevate! On my mark!"

Then, the big cannon emerged from its large slumber, ready to blast Yoshi as the four bombs sent pink beams to the sky.

"So far, so good guys. Now, let's aim at the moon. Sighting! Target is the moon!"

The cannon begins to aim at the moon.

"Remember, we need the correct elevation, the correct direction, and the right wind speed. Bomb, what's the status?"

"The direction is 75.38, elevation is 54.66, and the range is 389603."

"Nice, now what about the wind speed?"

"The current wind speed is 1.08, the correct direction is 3.03, and the correct elevation is -2.39. Therefore, the target is now locked!"

"OK! Target locked! Open the chamber hatch, now!"

"Got it, opening chamber hatch!"

The mayor told the Bob-ombs, "Now, EVERYONE IN!"

The Bob-ombs began to go in the chamber hatch and boy, there are a lot of Bob-ombs!

"Now, close the chamber hatch!" General White ordered.

"Closing chamber hatch!" the Bob-omb agreed.

Then the chamber hatch closed and the Big Bomb Cannon was ready!

"Conditions all green! Standby… OK!" General White said, "The Big Bomb Cannon is ready!"

The mayor saw this cannon and said, "It is time! Big Bomb Cannon…"

Yoshi took a deep breath and waited for the cannon to go off. This was it. Yoshi's adventure to the moon is about to begin. He got a thumbs up from the mayor, smiled to him and said, "Mayor, say the word and blast me out of here!"

"OK, Big Bomb Cannon… _**FIIIRE!**_"

"You got it! Firing the cannon... _**NOW!**_" General White agreed as he gives the signal.

Then he pushed the fire button on the cannon and then… the cannon fired Yoshi all the way to the sky!

Yoshi smiled and screamed with delight, "YOSHI!"

While Yoshi was flying to the clouds, Bob-ombs appeared and began to float down in their parachutes.

The mayor saw Yoshi and said, "Have fun, Yoshi!"

Then, Yoshi landed on the moon. Yoshi smiled and said, "Wow, now that was amazing! I love the Big Bomb Cannon and I can't wait for me to do it once again! Now, let's explore the moon!"

So Yoshi walked all across the moon and said, "Now that one small step for mankind, one giant leap for Yoshi!"


End file.
